


Little Family : Mom and Bear

by bttmzzt



Series: Little Family [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bttmzzt/pseuds/bttmzzt
Summary: This is a series of drabbles, but you can read it as a one-shot too.I got this idea from my sweet angel @3_05hua on twitter.Find me on twitter @bttmzt or IG @ninepercentworldwide





	Little Family : Mom and Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youxiaotu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiaotu/gifts).



> Age in this fics:  
> Justin & Chengcheng – Twins, 2 years old  
> Linong – 3 years old  
> Linkai – 4 years old  
> Xukun – 25 years old  
> Zhengting & Ziyi – 26 years old  
> Yanjun – 27 years old  
> Zhangjing – 28 years old

Zhengting looks around the house living room and can’t help but let out a little chuckle, his children all cuddle up together on their sofa-bed. Today the youngest, Minghao doesn’t feel well, so they all suddenly have a day off from the daycare and Zhengting take a day off from his office as well.

Linkai and Linong were supposed to be in the daycare today but they insist to stay at home and help take care of their xiao haohao, and Zhengting couldn’t help but comply, because his sons are just too cute to handle, and now they’re getting ready for their too soon movie time.

 

“Linong you can’t kiss Justin, you’ll catch a cold too, sweetheart”  

Zhengting said as he put down their milk and Minghao’s porridge on the coffee table beside the bed before he takes his seat in the middle of the sofa and Minghao seize his opportunity, he climbs up on Zhengting lap and snuggled to Zhengting’s chest, searching for the comforting scent of Zhengting. Linong smiles as Minghao move and snuggles to their mom and then he sits beside Zhengting and snuggles to his side too.

“but you said kisses make everything better!” Linkai said, sitting on the other side, cuddling Chengcheng as he himself leaning to Zhengting’s side. “Linong just trying to make Minghao feel better” he added and Zhengting smiles, softly kiss the oldest’s crown head and muttering an agreement.

 

Zhengting always know that Linkai has a very big soft spot for Linong, and he is a protective older brother to all of his little brother and he loves them all equally, but he knows that Linong surely is Linkai’s favorite.

 

The movie started, the kids choose Disney - Brave, because Zhengting bought it last week, but they haven’t had the chance to watch it together. While watching Zhengting already feed them their noon milk and now Minghao is drowsy from the medicine after the lunch.

They’re too engrossed in watching the movie that they didn’t realize that their fathers (yes fathers) are home, and now watching them, smile perched on their lips looking at how Minghao cutely sleeping in Zhengting’s embrace, Linkai still snuggling to Zhengting while cuddling with Chengcheng, how Linong is so serious watching the movie.

 

Ziyi and Xukun think that they are super lucky, to have a _wife_ like Zhengting. Their struggle to reach this point is not easy. They have their parents against them, the society, their friends, and many more. But as what Ziyi said.

 

_Everything for Zhengting and the children are worth it._

 

“Ziyi, Kunkun… why are you home early?”

 

A familiar voice pulls them back to the reality, the both of them smiles and walk towards the sofa. Sitting on the single sofas still smiling at Zhengting who’s readjusting Minghao’s body in his embrace.

 

“Linkai called like an hour ago that one of our champs is down because of the flu, so I called kun just to find out Linong already called him, so we decided to take a day off too,” Ziyi said, chuckling when Linkai snuggles even closer to Zhengting.

“Yeah, we bought medicine and food. Is he better now?” Xukun asked.

“he is, the fever’s down but his eyes is still teary before…” Zhengting answered.

 

After a small chit-chat and Minghao woke up because of it and decided he wants to be hugged by his papa Ziyi, the room fell silent again except for the movie, they were watching it silently until the scenes was the king and the other tribes go around the castle to hunt the bear who’s actually the mom.

Linkai squirmed uncomfortably and nuzzle his face to Zhengting’s side and Chengcheng holding his tears back, and Linong let out a small whine when they finally got the mom.

 

“I don’t want mom to turn into a bear…”

 

Zhengting blinks and look down to his right side where Linkai is, realizing just now that his oldest has managed to hug him from the side, and then he turns his head to look at Linong who’s now nuzzling his head to Zhengting’s side whine out a _“no…”_ as he holds Zhengting’s clothes tighter and Chengcheng, he only holds on Zhengting’s fingers and not letting them go as if he let them go, Zhengting will leave them.

 

It was all cute until Xukun decided to open his mouth.

 

“Too late, I already put spell on the cupcake mom ate last night. He’ll be a bear tonight”

 

It was supposed to be a joke, but then Chengcheng cry, making Linong and Linkai cry all together and wake the sleeping Minghao, who then starts crying because his head hurts from all the loud voice.

 

There’s time, where Zhengting wants to back to be a single parent again.

**Author's Note:**

> again, English is not my mother language, spare my grammar.


End file.
